Verano para recordar
by xanyxhi
Summary: Traducción autorizada. En la escuela puede que fuese conocido como Dame-Tsuna, pero en Italia, donde pasó los primeros cinco años de su vida y donde pasa cada vacación de verano, es respetado como el futuro Vongola Decimo... Resumen completo adentro. AU.
1. Viaje

Título original: Summer to Remember

Autora: SkyGem

Traductora: Xanyxhi

* * *

><p>Resumen: En la escuela, puede que fuese conocido como Dame-Tsuna, pero en Italia, donde pasó los primeros cinco años de su vida y donde pasa en cada vacación de verano, él es respetado como el futuro Vongola Decimo. Le gusta mantener sus dos vidas separadas. Mala suerte que Boreen-sensei tenga otras ideas.<p>

SkyGem: Sé que no es muy buena idea empezar un nuevo fic ahorita, pero no se preocupen, este será realmente corto, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo cinco capítulos. No pude resistirlo, desde que xerochitentoppakai publicó su historia "That Trip to Italy", y en realidad obtuve permiso para hacer mi propia versión. (Eso fue hace como medio año). ¡Creo que he esperado demasiado! ¡Espero que le guste, chicos!

Xanyxhi: Vale, probablemente traducir más de una historia al mismo tiempo no sea una de mis mejores ideas, ¡pero quería traducirlo! Las historias de SkyGem son interesantes.

Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece. Así como tampoco me pertenece la historia, el único crédito que podría ser atribuido sería la de traducción. KHR pertenece a Amano-sensei y la historia a SkyGem.

* * *

><p>Capítulo I:<p>

Viaje

* * *

><p>Era un caliente día de Junio y Tsuna estaba sentado en su asiento de su salón de clases, soñando despierto acerca de donde estaría la próxima semana; desempacando sus cosas para otro maravilloso verano en su hogar de la infancia.<p>

Sintiendo que el teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, el castaño fue sacado repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

Sacándolo, leyó el mensaje que le había sido enviado gracias a la cortesía de su mejor amigo de la infancia, Hayato.

_Te ves muy cansado; ¿Por qué no nos escapamos la última semana de clases y vamos a casa unos cuantos días más temprano?_

_-Hayato_

Mirando hacía el peliplata, quien se encontraba sentado sólo unos pocos asientos lejos de él, Tsuna sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. Era un pensamiento tentador, pero Reborn lo mataría en serio si él siquiera **pensaba** en tratar eso.

Mirando hacía abajo, el tecleó en su teléfono:

_Desearía hacerlo, pero sabes que no podemos. Sé paciente y antes de que lo sepas, estaremos en un avión rumbo __a Italia_

_-Tsuna_

Ignorando el bufido que escuchó de parte de su Guardián de la Tormenta y mejor amigo de infancia, Tsuna regresó su atención al frente de la clase mientras que murmuros surgían entre los estudiantes.

El sermoneo de Nezu-sensei había sido interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió permitiendo que pasara director, seguido rápidamente de cierto infante muy familiar vestido de profesor.

Inmediatamente alerto a la aparición de su tutor, Tsuna se sentó rápidamente, preguntándose que es lo que él bebé pudiese querer.

Mientras todos escuchaban atentamente, el director comenzó a hablar con un tono algo alegre en su voz.

—¡Felicidades, estudiantes de la clase 2-A! ¡Su clase ha sido escogida al azar para un viaje de campo todo pagado por dos meses a Italia, cortesía de nuestro generoso benefactor, un amigo muy cercano de Boreen-sensei!

Por un momento hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que el resto de la clase de Tsuna explotó en gritos estridentes.

Mientras tanto, Tsuna y sus dos guardianes, simplemente miraron con las bocas abiertas.

Cuando la clase finalmente se había calmado, el director hizo un ademán señalando hacía atrás, diciendo:

—Boreen-sensei está aquí para darles todos los detalles —y con eso, el hombre se disculpó a sí mismo.

Los estudiantes de la clase 2-A hubiesen comenzado a celebrar otra vez, sino hubiese existido una aura mortal viniendo de cierto infante asesino a sueldo convertido en maestro.

Cuando hubo un silencio mortal en la habitación otra vez, Boreen-sensei habló finalmente.

—En vista que este plan se ha estado planeando por un tiempo, todas las legalidades han sido arregladas. Todo lo que falta es para aquellos que están planeando en asistir que firmen todos los permisos que están aquí, y sus pasaportes van a ser enviados a ustedes una vez que los hayan entregado. El plan para Italia será despegando al mediodía el primer día de las vacaciones de verano y estarán aterrizando en Japón tres días antes de que comience el nuevo termino. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—¿Pero no necesita nuestras firmas para hacernos los pasaportes? —preguntó Minami Miyu.

—No —fue la corta respuesta de Reborn, antes de preguntar—: ¿Alguien más?

—¿Qué es lo que haremos mientras estemos ahí? ¿No hay ningún proyecto o nada conectado a esto, cierto? —preguntó Kitanami Kei.

—Su tiempo en Italia ha sido planada de la siguiente forma: la primera semana la pasarán en Milán, acostumbrándose al lugar que será su hogar por dos meses…

Tsuna no escuchó nada después de oír la palabra "Milán". No podía ser…

Volviéndose hacía Hayato, vio que su mejor amigo lo estaba mirando fijamente con la misma expresión que debía de tener en ese momento. Entonces, cuando se encontró con los ojos de Takeshi, Tsuna observó que el chico se miraba curioso. Era obvio que estaban pensando la misma cosa.

—¿Dónde nos quedaremos? —preguntó Kurokawa Hana. Tsuna vio como la boca de Reborn se arqueó hacía arriba sádicamente por la pregunta.

Encontrando los ojos del castaño, dijo con una voz presumida.

—Mi amigo quien se ofreció para patrocinar este viaje ha accedido graciosamente para que nos hospedemos en su más humilde morada, también conocida como la mansión principal Vongola.

* * *

><p>Después de que Boreen-sensei se hubiese marchado, sólo había tres personas en la clase 2-A que no estaban conversando felizmente acerca de su próximo viaje o du su extraordinaria suerte.<p>

—No puedo creer que Reborn me hiciera esto a mí —gimió Tsuna, acunando su cabeza entre sus brazos—. Sabe que no hay manera de que sea "Dame-Tsuna" cerca de la Familia.

—Sin embargo, esto es algo bueno, ¿cierto, Juudaime? Ahora esos idiotas dejaran de empequeñecerlo.

—¡Pero no quiero que empiece a gustarles debido a mí posición, Hayato! Para eso fue que vine aquí, ¿recuerdas? Para alejarme de todas esas rabi-quiero decir adorables fans…—el castaño tembló ante esto, como si estuviese recordando una memoria dolorosa.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres hacer? —preguntó Takeshi a su amigo, sonando preocupado.

Tsuna dejó salir un suspiro de derrota mientras miraba por encima de sus brazos y se encogió de hombros, respondiendo:

—Solo hay una cosa que puedo hacer, creo. Respetar los deseos del sádico y abandonar la actitud "Dame".

* * *

><p>Faltaban tres días antes del comienzo de las vacaciones de verano, y el día escolar casi se terminaba cuando Reborn interrumpió la lección de Nezu-sensei, vestido en su disfraz de Boreen-sensei.<p>

El profesor rápidamente resumió lo que estaba diciendo antes de darle la palabra al infante.

—Ahora —dijo Reborn, mirando hacía la pieza de papel que estaba en su mano—, parece que aún hay tres estudiantes que no han entregado sus permisos. Gokudera Hayato, Sawada Tsunayoshi y Yamamoto Takeshi, ¿acaso ustedes tres no están planeando en venir en el viaje?

Hubo silencio mientras que los dos chicos mayores miraron a Tsuna, finalmente el chico dijo:

—No.

Bocas se abrieron en incredulidad entre la clase, incluso hubo un bufido cuando alguien dijo: "_Siempre supe que Dame-Tsuna era un inútil. Probablemente no quiere estar separado de su mami por mucho tiempo"._

—¿Y por qué es eso? —preguntó Reborn, sus ojos entrecerrándose peligrosamente.

Tsuna, por otro lado, no iba a caer en esta ocasión.

—Porqué el verano es una de las pocas ocasiones del año en las que puedo estar en casa con la Familia y ni siquiera tú estás permitido a arruinármelo —dijo el joven Décimo, su mal humor creciendo. Entonces, cambiando a italiano dijo—: _Aún voy a ir a Italia, es sólo que me rehúso en gastar mi verano siguiendo tus caprichos, Reborn._

Y rodeado por la repentina tranquilidad, el joven Don se marchó del salón de clases justo cuando sonó el timbre, sus dos mejores amigos siguiéndolo.

De regreso al saló, sin embargo, Reborn no estaba enojado para nada, como cualquiera pudo haber esperado.

No, de hecho, estaba sonriendo, viendo que su plan se estaba desenvolviendo al perfección.

* * *

><p>SkyGem: Bueno, ¡eso es el capítulo uno! Espero que les haya gustado, chicos ¿sí? Oh, esperó que no estén esperando por una trama en este, ya que no va a haber mucha en este fic… De todas formas, por favor dejen un review ¿sí? ¡Ciao!<p>

Xanyxhi: Quería traducirlo, ¡le pregunté a la escritora y me dijo que sí! Por lo que al menos quería traducir el primer capi. Si existe algún problema y/o confusión en la traducción, me hacen saber para así arreglarlo y/u modificarlo, ¡hasta el próximo capi!


	2. El Heredero

Título original: Summer to Remember

Autora: SkyGem

Traductora: Xanyxhi

* * *

><p>Resumen: En la escuela, puede que fuese conocido como Dame-Tsuna, pero en Italia, donde pasó los primeros cinco años de su vida y donde pasa en cada vacación de verano, él es respetado como el futuro Vongola Decimo. Le gusta mantener sus dos vidas separadas. Mala suerte que Boreen-sensei tenga otras ideas.<p>

Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece. Así como tampoco me pertenece la historia, el único crédito que podría ser atribuido sería la de traducción. KHR pertenece a Amano-sensei y la historia a SkyGem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo II<strong>

**El Heredero**

* * *

><p>Después de que Tsuna y sus amigos se marcharon, hubo silencio en la habitación mientras todos trataron de comprender lo que acababan de presenciar.<p>

—¿Acaso dame-Tsuna le contestó a un **maestro**? —preguntó Aozora Aoki incrédulamente.

—Olvida eso —interrumpió Kitanami—. Más que todo, ¿Él habló italiano?

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Ohmae Okito dejara salir un bufido en diversión y dijo:

—Es dame-Tsuna de quién estamos hablando, chicos. No hay manera de que sepa cómo hablar italiano.

En lo que el resto de los estudiantes también comenzaron a reírse, Reborn apretó sus dientes tratando de detenerse en mutilar a cada uno de ellos. Nono específicamente había instruido que ninguno de los compañeros de clase de Tsuna fuesen dañados en presencia de Reborn, lo cual también incluía daño por parte del mismo Reborn.

Y por lo tanto, aunque ellos no lo sabían, los estudiantes de la clase 2-A acababan de escapar con vida a duras penas ese día.

* * *

><p>Cuando Reborn llegó a la residencia Sawada ese día, fue para ver a un Sawada Tsunayoshi empacando algunas de sus ropas en una maleta de equipaje.<p>

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el infante, sus ojos entrecerrándose peligrosamente.

—¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? —preguntó el castaño furiosamente—. ¡Estoy empacando mis cosas para ir a casa! Obtuve el permiso de mamá, papá **y** del abuelo para perder los últimos dos días de escuela. Si esos chicos van a pasar todo el verano en la mansión, al menos quiero tener algunos días para mí; para mí y mis guardianes.

—¿Convenciste a Kyoya para que dejara la escuela desatendida por dos días completos? —preguntó Reborn, levantando una ceja y pareciendo un poquitín sorprendido.

Tsuna sonrió presuntuosamente.

—Por supuesto. Todo lo que tuve que hacer fue recordarle que Kusakabe estaría ahí para velar por Nami-chuu en su ausencia e insinuarle una oportunidad de entrenar con Dino.

Reborn asintió para sí, preguntándose cuando su estudiante se había vuelto tan bueno en manipulando a otros.

—Bueno entonces —dijo, apartándose para dejar pasar al castaño—. Ten un buen viaje.

La mirada penetrante de Tsuna apreció cuando él dijo eso, aparentemente sospechando algo.

—¿Qué estas planeando? —preguntó el castaño. Había conocido al infante por mucho tiempo como para no sospechar que definitivamente algo estaba cociéndose en esa astuta mente pequeña que tenía.

Reborn rodó los ojos ante eso.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo me has conocido, dame-Tsuna? —preguntó.

—Desde qué tenía dos —respondió el chico inmediatamente—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Me has conocido de haber interrumpido **alguna vez** tu tiempo con tus guardianes?

Tsuna estaba al borde de responder, pero mientras pensaba sobre todos los regímenes infernales que su tutor le había hecho pasar, se dio cuenta que sus guardianes siempre habían estado con él

—…No —respondió renuentemente.

—Porque es importante que tengas relaciones fuertes con tus guardianes. Podría significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte —pausó Reborn por un momento antes de moverse a un tema aparentemente no relacionado—. Puede que no los quieras ahí, pero Nono realmente quiere conocer a tus compañeros de clase; y podría ser una buena oportunidad de reclutar a más personas en tu Familia.

—¡Pero no quiero que mis compañeros estén en mi Familia! —gritó Tsuna—. ¡Ellos aún son niños inocentes! ¡Tienen un futuro brillante por delante! ¡No necesitan ser arrastrados en la mafia!

—Lo mismo podría ser dicho acerca de ti —respondió Reborn impávidamente.

—¡Pero yo nací en este mundo! —gritó Tsuna—. ¡Crecí en el! ¡Tengo una responsabilidad para con mi Familia! ¡Ellos no!

—Eso no te hace muy diferente de ellos. La única diferencia es que ellos tienen la opción de si quieren o no unirse a nuestro mundo. Acordamos hace mucho tiempo que tendrías un descanso de tu entrenamiento durante el verano, así podrás pretender que tus compañeros no están ahí, pero cuando regresemos a Japón, tendré una lista y tendrás que revisar a todos en ella por elegibilidad. Si quieres rechazar a alguien, entonces debes de darme una razón.

Y con eso, se giró y dejó la habitación.

Tsuna se quedó ahí por un momento, paralizado, antes de maldecir en voz baja en todos los idiomas que conocía (la cual eran una cantidad considerable). Reborn realmente era un maestro manipulador. Podía o ignorar a sus compañeros y simplemente disfrutar de su verano con sus guardianes para luego dar la bienvenida a algunos susodichos compañeros en su familia, o podía gastar su verano siguiéndoles de cerca y buscando razones del por qué no deberían de estar en su familia.

Mientras bajaba arrastrando la pequeña maleta de equipaje con ropa por las escaleras (todo lo demás sería proveído/comprado en Italia), el castaño maldijo su naturaleza noble.

Este iba a ser un largo verano.

* * *

><p>Cuando los estudiantes de la clase 2-A llegaron al aeropuerto el día en que se suponía debían de partir, su emocionante plática murió mientras eran dirigidos a una terminal privada.<p>

Y cuando vieron en lo que iban a estar volando, se volvió muy quieto y tranquilo, uno podía haber sido capaz de sentir la Tierra rotar bajo sus pies.

—¿Estaremos viajando en **eso**? —preguntó Ryusaki Ruriko

—Debe de haber alguna clase de error —murmuró Chishu Chiaki para sí.

—De cualquier manera, ¿pero qué tan rico es el amigo de Boreen-sensei? —preguntó Minami incrédulamente mientras miraba fijamente al impresionante jet privado sobre el cual se suponía que estarían volando a Italia.

Se hubiesen quedado ahí parados, mirándolo fijamente todo el día si la puerta no se hubiese abierto repentinamente y Boreen-sensei no hubiese interrumpido.

—Estaremos despegando en exactamente diez minutos. Si en el lapso de ese tiempo no están a bordo, nos estamos yendo sin ustedes.

Y ante eso, todos subieron a bordo inmediatamente, apresurándose para encontrar asientos para ellos y sus amigos.

Cuando, diez minutos después, todos estaban sentados en sus asientos con sus cinturones puestos, el avión finalmente despegó en el aire, y todos los estudiantes observaron a través de sus ventanas para ver como Japón desaparecía.

Susurros emocionados se escuchaban mientras las personas apuntaban a famosos monumentos hasta que finalmente se habían elevado sobre las nubes, y su pequeño país isla ya no era visible.

Justo cuando todos estaban comenzando a aburrirse, sin embargo, una azafata habló por medio de las bocinas.

—Atención pasajeros, atención pasajeros. Ahora que hemos alcanzado la altura máxima, pueden explorar el avión a su conveniencia. Hay dos escaleras al fondo del avión que dirigen al piso de abajo, donde encontraran entretenimientos variados disponibles para ustedes para ayudarlos a pasar el tiempo. Hay cuatro baños en ambos pisos, y si en alguna ocasión durante el transcurso del vuelo se sienten enfermos, pueden encontrar al doctor en su oficina en el piso de abajo, cerca del frente del avión. ¡Disfruten su vuelo!

Una vez que ella terminó de hablar, los estudiantes se miraron los unos a los otros, como preguntándose qué hacer, acto seguido, uno por uno, desabrocharon sus cinturones y se dirigieron hacia el fondo del avión para ver cómo sería el piso de abajo.

Hubo una gran exclamación cuando el primer estudiante vio como era el piso de abajo, y repentinamente, todos se estaban empujando para ver qué era lo que había debajo de las escaleras.

Lo que vieron les hizo exclamar a todos en asombro.

En frente de ellos había una espaciosa sala de estar con sofás de lujo alineados en las paredes y alfombras suaves y esponjosas bajo sus pies. Había una enorme televisión con todos los sistemas de entretenimiento de última tecnología en la pared, y cerca de veinte computadoras portátiles alineadas en una mesa, una seguida de la otra, esperando para ser usadas.

Incluso parecía haber un refrigerador en una esquina de la larga habitación.

Mientras los estudiantes se esparcían, mirando como si hubiesen muerto e ido al cielo, la mayoría de los estudiantes fueron inmediatamente o hacia la televisión o una de las computadoras mientras unos cuantos se dirigieron hacia los estantes llenos de libros que habían visto en una esquina de la habitación y se acomodaron con un manga o novela.

No hace falta decir, el vuelo transcurrió sin ningún problema, y para cuando el avión aterrizó en Italia, todos los estudiantes tenían altas expectativas acerca de cómo serían sus próximos dos meses.

* * *

><p>Tsuna tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras ingería la última mordida de su almuerzo.<p>

Volteando a ver a su chef, Celino, quien acababa de ingresar a la habitación, Tsuna habló.

—_Sabes, amo, amo la comida de mi mamá, pero cada vez que estoy deseando comida Italiana, tu comida es lo que más extraño._

El pelirrojo relumbró con orgullo al joven Decimo.

—_¡Muchísimas gracias, Decimo! ¡Su elogio significa tanto para mí, más de lo que usted pudiese creer!_

Y era cierto. Celino, y de hecho muchos del personal, habían trabajado para la Vongola desde antes de que el pequeño castaño hubiese nacido, y él había visto como el pequeño infante castaño que todos ellos adoraban crecía en el confidente joven que ellos respetaban casi tanto como a Nono. El verano era el tiempo que todos en la Vongola más esperaban, ya que significaba que su joven maestro estaría llegando a casa por un momento.

Tsuna sonrió al hombre antes de disculparse a sí mismo para poder alistarse para el paseo por la ciudad que él, Hayato y Takeshi habían planeado.

En unas pocas horas, todos se estarían preparando para dar la bienvenida a sus compañeros, y Tsuna no quería estar en los alrededores cuando eso pasase, con el fin de que no fuese encadenado para ir al aeropuerto a recogerlos.

* * *

><p>Cuando el avión aterrizó en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Milán cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, todos los estudiantes estaban sufriendo por el desfase horario, debido a que ya casi era medianoche en Japón, por lo que ninguno de ellos tenía suficiente energía como para estar profundamente sorprendidos ante la línea de limosinas que estaban esperando por recogerlos.<p>

Ellos, sin embargo, sí tuvieron energías suficientes para estar asombrados cuando vieron el tamaño de la mansión en la cual se estarían quedando por los próximos dos meses.

—Si él vive **ahí**, ¿qué demonios gana el amigo de Boreen-sensei patrocinando un viaje de campo para un puñado de estudiantes de secundaria? —preguntó Ohmae incrédulamente mientras salía de una de las limosinas, vociferando los pensamientos de todos.

—Quien sabe —respondió su amigo Kitanami.

Justo entonces, las enormes puertas principales fueron abiertas por dos preciosas mucamas y los estudiantes fueron encaminados por un muy educado mayordomo.

—Por aquí, damas y caballeros —dijo en un japonés con acento leve—. Timoteo-sama está esperando su presencia en el comedor. Nuestros chefs han trabajado muy duro todo el día para preparar la mejor comida para los invitados de nuestro señor y joven maestro.

Siguiendo obedientemente al mayordomo, los estudiantes de la clase 2- A se aglomeraron un poco más cerca de lo que normalmente harían, observando fijamente los elegantes alrededores.

Tan absortos estaban en observar todo que ninguno de ellos notaron las miradas inquisitivas y susurros que estaban obteniendo por parte de las mucamas y demás personal en su rumbo hacia el comedor. No era como hubiese hecho alguna diferencia si lo hacían, dado que todos estaban susurrando en italiano.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al comedor, todos fueron hipnotizados por la belleza y elegancia del lugar.

Había exquisitos candelabros colgando del techo, iluminando la habitación con un cálido resplandor, desplegada frente a ellos estaba una mesa larga y sencilla rodeada por hermosas sillas de apariencia antigua hechas a mano.

La mesa parecía ser lo suficientemente grande como para acomodar a cincuenta personas, con toda la vajilla y cubiertos brillando resplandecientemente.

En la habitación se encontraban ya siete hombres veteranos, de los cuales uno de ellos sonrió radiantemente cuando entraron y se adelantó en darles la bienvenida.

—Bienvenidos, estudiantes de Nami-chuu de la clase 2-A. ¡He estado esperando el poder conocerlos!

—¿Usted debe ser Timoteo-san? —preguntó Nezu-sensei, acercándose y reverenciando—. Muchas gracias por todo lo que está haciendo por nosotros.

—De ninguna manera —respondió Timoteo, sonriendo en una cariñosa manera—. Tengo mis razones para querer verlos, así que digamos que estamos a mano.

Nadie supo que decir ante eso exactamente, por lo que optaron por tomar asiento cuando una fila de chefs entraron a la habitación, cargando bandejas de plata como verías en una película.

Instintivamente, los estudiantes dejaron ambos extremos de la mesa libres cuando Timoteo y sus amigos tomaron los asientos que estaban en el extremo más alejado de la puerta.

Unos cuantos estudiantes miraron curiosamente mientras los siete chefs al final de la línea colocaron los platos de comida que estaban sosteniendo en el extremo de la mesa más cerca de la puerta.

Timoteo, viendo como observaban, sonrió.

—Espero que no les importe el que mi heredero y algunos de sus amigos se nos unan. No vive aquí la mayor parte del año, por lo que cuando viene a casa, el personal tiende a ponerse un poco... emocionado.

—¿Su heredero? —preguntó Aozora, curiosa de quien estaría heredando tal semejante cantidad de riqueza. Quizás era lo suficientemente joven como para salir.

—Ese sería yo —dijo una voz familiar desde la entrada y todos voltearon sus cabezas bruscamente para ver a…

—¡Dame-Tsuna! —exclamó sonoramente Ohmae.

Y en cuestión de segundos, el chico se encontró a sí mismo encarando, horrorizado, a la punta de una pistola.

—**Nunca** insultes a Juudaime en mi presencia.

* * *

><p><em>SkyGem: ¡yay! ¡Un capítulo más largo que lo usual! Espero que les haya gustado chicos, ¿ne? Veré si puedo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda, quiero que este fic esté terminado lo más pronto posible. Ciao~<em>

* * *

><p>Xanyxhi: Uh… ¿Hola? Lamento la tardanza, que he estado liada y bueh, imaginaos el reto.<p>

Ya saben, si tienen alguna duda con respecto a la traducción, me dicen, ¿sí? Lo que sea, que no me enojo.

Nuevamente ¡gracias SkyGem! Por dejarme traducir tu historia.


	3. Enloqueciendo

Título original: Summer to Remember

Autora: SkyGem

Traductora: Xanyxhi

Resumen: En la escuela, puede que fuese conocido como Dame-Tsuna, pero en Italia, donde pasó los primeros cinco años de su vida y donde pasa en cada vacación de verano, él es respetado como el futuro Vongola Decimo. Le gusta mantener sus dos vidas separadas. Mala suerte que Boreen-sensei tenga otras ideas.

Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece. Así como tampoco me pertenece la historia, el único crédito que podría ser atribuido sería la de traducción. KHR pertenece a Amano-sensei y la historia a SkyGem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

**Volviéndose loca**

* * *

><p>—<strong>Nunca<strong> insultes a Juudaime en mi presencia —siseó cierto chef pelirrojo, y Ohmae se encogió en miedo.

—¡Celino! —dijo una voz fuerte, y rápidamente, el pelirrojo miró a su jefe—. ¡Aleja esa arma! ¡Ellos son nuestros invitados!

—_¡Pero Decimo! _—protestó Celino—. _¡Él acaba de insultarle! ¡No puedo simplemente pararme aquí y ver que eso pase! ¡Su orgullo está en juego!_

—_¡Celino! _—repitió Tsuna—. _¡Nada está en juego aquí! ¡Él simplemente es un chico asustado que no tiene ni idea de lo que está sucediendo aquí! ¡Él ni siquiera sabía de mi posición! Estoy feliz de que te preocupes lo suficiente por mí como para enojarte con él, pero por favor, perdónalo por esta vez, ¿sí?_

Celino no quería perdonar el pequeño pedazo de basura que acaba de insultar a su joven maestro, pero ya que fue su joven maestro quien había pedido por su perdón, no había forma de que pudiese rehusarse.

Agachando su cabeza, dijo:

—_Sí, señor._

—_Gracias _—dijo la voz agradecida de su joven maestro y Celino levantó su mirada para ver al castaño sonriéndole tiernamente—. _Incluso puedo ver que trabajaste más duro hoy en la comida que de costumbre. No sé dónde estaría realmente sin ti. _

El chef se iluminó inmediatamente ante esto, preguntándose como este joven podía ser tan sabio y tan… tan… benevolente.

Mientras este intercambio estaba sucediendo, su audiencia había estado observando absortamente (aunque más de la mitad de ellos no entendían que demonios estaban diciendo), y habían emociones encontradas.

Timoteo y sus Guardianes estaban asintiendo con aprobación, orgullosos de cómo el chico había manejado la situación; sus compañeros de clase estaban completamente pasmados; y sus Guardianes, quienes acababan de entrar por la puerta, estaban comportándose como uno debiera esperase.

Hubo un bufido en lo que Hayato caminó hacia su asiento, el cual estaba al lado derecho de Tsuna.

—_Debería haber dejado que Celino le disparara; lo merecía. _

—_Ahora, ahora, sabes que a Tsuna no le gusta cuando personas salen heridas por su cuenta _—dijo Takeshi, sentándose en la silla en el otro lado de Tsuna.

—_¡Hmph! Estos idiotas ni siquiera deberían de estar permitidos delante de la presencia del gran Lambo, mucho menos en la del hermano mayor Tsuna. ¿Qué estabas pensando, abuelo? _—preguntó la vaca favorita de todos, sentándose en su silla. Timoteo sonrió afectuosamente ante esto pero no respondió.

—_Te morderé hasta la muerte por arrastrarme a este aglomerado sitio, omnívoro _—le gruñó Kyoya a su jefe, achicando los ojos amenazadoramente mientras se sentaba en su puesto.

—_Ahora, ahora, no hay necesidad de ser tan exigente, Kyoya _—dijo Mukuro en con una voz cantarina; era asombroso que tan respetuoso se había vuelto hacia Tsuna luego de que el castaño le hubiese sacado de Vendicare… aunque no era como si aún no estuviese obsesionado con poseer el cuerpo de Tsuna.

Chrome estaba tranquila mientras ella y Mukuro tomaban sus asientos, lo cual era un gran contraste con Ryohei quien corrió seguido de ellos, gritando.

—_Estoy EXTREMADAMENTE_ arrepentido por llegar _tarde_ —como era usual, el discurso del boxeador estaba revuelto con las palabras japonesas de cuyas contrapartes italianas no podía recordar en ese momento, lo cual hacía duro para todos menos para Tsuna y sus Guardianes (quienes habían tenido años de práctica) el entenderle. Mientras se dirigió a su asiento, sin embargo, algo captó su mirada y gritó—: ¡Kyoko! ¡Estás aquí al EXTREMO! ¿Disfrutaste tu viaje al extremo?

—Estuvo bien —respondió Kyoko con una sonrisa—, pero Onii-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

El Guardián del Sol pareció confundido ante esto.

—¡Estoy EXTREMADAMENTE pasando el verano en el casa de la infancia de Tsuna como lo hago cada año! ¡Lo sabes, Kyoko!

—¿Eh? —preguntó Minami—. Quieres decir, ¿qué este es realmente la casa de Da… quiero, de Tsuna?

—Por supuesto —respondió el castaño con una voz presumida mientras se sentaba al final de la mesa, opuesto a Timoteo—. ¿Por qué debería de mentir?

—¡Pero, dijiste que no ibas a venir a Italia! —masculló Kitanami.

—¡No confundas los hechos! —gritó Hayato, obviamente molesto—. ¡Dijimos que no íbamos en la excursión, no qué no íbamos a ir Italia!

Takeshi rió ante esto, diciendo:

—Sí, ¿por qué deberíamos de enlistarnos para la excursión y gastar nuestro verano yendo a atracciones turísticas y esas cosas cuando ya las hemos visto muchas veces anteriormente?

Todos simplemente continuaron mirándolos fijamente con sorpresa antes de que Tsuna frunciera el ceño y les dijese:

—Celino y el resto de los chefs trabajaron realmente duro para preparar esta comida para nosotros, saben. Sería rudo el no comerla.

Intranquilos, los estudiantes comenzaron a ingerir su comida, dando en todo momento miradas inquietas al castaño.

Desde su asiento al lado de Kyoko, cerca del centro de la mesa, Hana sonrió socarronamente, estudiando a Tsuna desde el rabillo de sus ojos.

—Quien hubiese dicho que Tsuna era rico, ¿eh? No actúa como tal —le dijo a su mejor amiga.

Kyoko sólo sonrió ante esto, diciendo:

—Bueno, Onii-chan realmente parece respetarlo, y usualmente él es muy bueno juzgando a las personas, por lo que no es tan sorprendente que Tsuna-kun venga de una familia tan rica.

En lo que ellas dos estaban manteniendo su tranquila conversación, un alma valiente reunió todo su coraje antes de hacer la pregunta que todos tenían en la mente.

—Sawada, ¿acaso no eres japonés? ¿Cómo puede ser posible que seas el heredero de una familia italiana?

Hubo un silencio inquieto mientras todos esperaron a ver cómo respondería el castaño.

Habiendo terminado de comer sus alimentos, Tsuna levantó su mirada mientras descansaba su mentón sobre sus manos y sonrió.

—Bueno —dijo—. Mi familia es muy antigua y muy poderosa; somos la familia más rica y la más poderosa de toda Italia… —ante esto, todos en la clase 2-A, incluyendo a Nezu-sensei, temblaron mientras recordaban todas las cosas malas que le habían hecho al castaño—. Y saben, nuestra riqueza se remonta hasta hace cuatrocientos años, a mi tátara-tátara-tátara abuelo. Verán, él era italiano, pero después de un tiempo se mudó a Japón y dejó sus riquezas y propiedades a uno de sus primos. Desde entonces, el título de cabeza de la familia ha pasado por ocho manos, pero en vista de que el noveno jefe, abuelo Timoteo, no tenía ningún heredero a quien pasar el título, decidió sacar el árbol familiar. Se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que uno de su amigos más cercanos era en realidad un descendiente directo del primero, pero su amigo no pensó que tuviese las habilidades para asumir el mando de cabeza de la familia, por lo que le dejó el privilegio a su, en ese entonces, hijo por nacer.

—Por lo que eres ¿qué? ¿Un octavo italiano? —preguntó Minami, completamente interesada.

—Un trigésimo-segundo, en realidad —respondió Tsuna antes de levantarse rápidamente y decir—: Ahora, si ustedes ya acabaron con las veinte preguntas, realmente necesito disculparme y a mis Guardianes. Tenemos un día **muy** ocupado mañana y estoy seguro que ustedes también están cansados.

Y con eso, el chico se levantó de su asiento y haló un Lambo protestante entre sus brazos (_¡Pero Lambo aún no tiene sueño! ¡Quiero quedarme despierto por más tiempo!_) antes de que dirigirse hacia la puerta con el resto de sus Guardianes siguiéndole; todos excepto Kyoya, Mukuro y Chrome, quienes ya se habían escapado más temprano.

—No me importa si no estás cansado —dijo el castaño al niño en sus brazos—. Tenemos que atender a esa reunión mañana con el abuelo y sus guardianes, ¿recuerdas? ¿Acaso **quieres** lucir somnoliento delante de Dino-nii y nuestros otros jefes aliados?

Una vez que el grupo se hubiese ido, hubo un gemido, y Minami escondió su cabeza entre sus manos.

—¿Miyu? —preguntó su amiga, sonando confundida—. ¿Estás bien?

La chica simplemente negó con la cabeza, diciendo:

—Debo de estarme volviendo loca o algo. Por un segundo, en realidad pensé que Dame-Tsuna lucía algo… atractivo…

* * *

><p><em>SkyGem: Jaja, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿ne? Oh, y algunos de ustedes deben de estarse preguntando por qué Celino llamó a Tsuna Juudaime. Bueno… cuando se está hablando en italiano, todos le llaman Decimo, ¿o no? Bueno, en ese momento, él estaba hablando japonés, por lo que más o menos tiene sentido si él le llamase Tsuna Juudaime, ¿o no? De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado.<em>

* * *

><p>Xanyxhi: Uh... ¿Hola? Okay, eso no funciona, lamento la tardanza, para ser sincera… por momentos olvidaba que tenía esta traducción DX. Lo lamento, veré si puedo traer el otro capítulo en menos tiempo… aunque no es que haya mucha diferencia, por el momento sólo hay como cuatro capítulos…<p>

Bueno, ya saben, si hay algo con la traducción que no esté del todo bien, me avisan, ¿vale?

¡Ah! ¡Y gracias SkyGem, por dejarme traducir tu historia!


	4. Extraño

Título original: Summer to Remember

Autora: SkyGem

Traductora: Xanyxhi

Resumen: En la escuela, puede que fuese conocido como Dame-Tsuna, pero en Italia, donde pasó los primeros cinco años de su vida y donde pasa en cada vacación de verano, él es respetado como el futuro Vongola Decimo. Le gusta mantener sus dos vidas separadas. Mala suerte que Boreen-sensei tenga otras ideas.

Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece. Así como tampoco me pertenece la historia, el único crédito que podría ser atribuido sería la de traducción. KHR pertenece a Amano-sensei y la historia a SkyGem.

_SkyGem: ¡Hey! ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Tengo buenas noticias para ustedes, chicos! En vista de que no hay manera de que termine la historia en dos capítulos más, ¡he decidido extenderla hasta diez capítulos! ¡Hurra! Ah, puede que algunos estuviesen confundidos acerca de la línea en el último capítulo donde decía "un trigésimo segundo", quiere decir que él es 1/32 italiano y 31/32 japonés, ¿entienden? _

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

**Extraño**

* * *

><p>Una vez que Tsuna y sus amigos hubiesen dejado el comedor, hubo silencio por un momento antes de que alguien, Kitanami, se rindiera ante su curiosidad y le preguntó a Timoteo:<p>

—¿Por qué ese niño va a ir a la reunión o lo que sea que tengan mañana?

—Porque cuando Tsunayoshi tome el control de nuestra organización, ese niño va a tener la posición de uno de los concejeros más cercanos de Tsunayoshi.

Los ojos de todos se salieron ante esto.

—Pero… es sólo un niño —dijo Nezu-sensei, sonando desaprobador—. No debería de tener tanta presión sobre sus hombros a tan temprana edad.

Timoteo sonrió con tristeza ante esto, diciendo:

—Sí, pero realmente no había otra opción; créanme, si hubiese existido, Tsunayoshi ya hubiese aprovechado esa oportunidad. Él nunca le desearía a nadie lo que él tuvo que atravesar cuando era un niño.

—¿Qué fue lo que tuvo que atravesar? —preguntó Hana.

A este punto, el guardián de la tormenta de Nono, Coyote, habló desde al lado de su jefe.

—Desde el momento en que nació, Tsunayoshi ha sido preparado como el siguiente líder de la familia. Cuando tenía tres años, en lugar de estar jugando con otros niños, estaba aprendido a leer y escribir; cuando tenía cuatro, en lugar de estar escuchando cuentos de hadas antes de irse a dormir, escuchaba nuestra historia familiar; cuando tenía cinco, en lugar de estar pintando con los dedos y yendo a shows de títeres, estaba aprendiendo a defenderse a sí mismo de secuestradores y yendo a reuniones.

Al escuchar esto, todos los estudiantes comenzaron a sentirse culpables; ellos no habían tenido ni idea que la niñez de Dame-Tsuna había sido tan… difícil.

—Una vez que se mudó a Japón, su vida fue un poco más fácil —dijo Ganauche, el rostro del guardián del rayo que normalmente estaba sonriente, mostraba indicios de un ceño—. Por fin tuvo un poco de tiempo para sí mismo. Pero incluso en ese entonces, no tuvo una verdadera niñez. Su tutor privado se mudó con él y sus estudios continuaron. Para la edad de diez años, él estaba al nivel de un graduado de bachillerato.

Ohmae bufó cuando escuchó esto.

—Sí, seguro. ¿Entonces por qué sus notas son tan bajas?

—Porque todo es una fachada —respondió la aparentemente atemorizante niebla, Bouche Croquant—. Si él fuese por ahí ganando premios por ser tan listo, no sólo él, sino que también sus compañeros estarían en peligro der ser secuestrados… o peor.

Todos se estremecieron ante el "peor".

Tratando de cambiar el tema y al mismo tiempo saciar su curiosidad, Minami preguntó:

—¿Entonces él no es realmente torpe, tampoco?

Muchos de los Guardianes dejaron salir bufidos de diversión, y el guardián del sol, Brow Nie Jr. dijo:

—¿Torpe? Ese chico es más elegante que una bailarina.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras que una extraña imagen del joven heredero con un tutu apareció en las mentes de todos, y los estudiantes de la clase 2-A comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Timoteo lanzó una mirada reprochadora a su guardián, pero incluso él tenía el indicio de una sonrisa escabulléndose por sus labios.

No mucho después de eso, todos ya habían terminado de comer y los estudiantes fueron dirigidos a lo que serian sus habitaciones por los próximos dos meses, con dos estudiantes por cuarto.

Antes de partir, la mucama que les había dirigido hasta ahí, una joven pelirroja de nombre Gabrielle, les recordó que el ala derecha de la mansión estaba completamente fuera de sus límites a menos de que tuviesen unas de las mucamas o uno de los jóvenes maestros con ellos, viendo de que ahí era donde estaban los cuartos privados de los guardianes de la novena y décima generación.

Todos los estudiantes de Nami-chuu se acurrucaron dentro de sus camas, sus mentes yendo a cien por hora con todo lo que habían aprendido hoy acerca de la persona a la cual una vez habían llamado "Dame-Tsuna", se preguntaron si el resto de su viaje iba a ser igual de impactante al de su primer día de haber estado ahí.

La respuesta a esa pregunta, aprendieron a la mañana siguiente, fue no, no sería igual de impactante al de su primer día.

Iba a ser muchísimo más.

* * *

><p>Tsuna amaba el verano por muchas razones; no tenía que aguantar ningún entrenamiento espartano de Reborn, lograba regresar por dos meses completos a su hogar y ver a su Familia, conseguía abandonar la actitud dame (la cual estaba comenzando a odiar más y más), conseguía dormir…<p>

—¡TSUNA-NII!

Olvida eso. Con una familia como la de él, dormir no era nada más que un mito.

Dejando salir un quejido pequeño, Tsuna se quitó de encima sus sábanas y entreabrió un ojo, justo a tiempo para que Fuuta se arrojase encima sobre su estomago, sacando efectivamente todo el aire de su cuerpo.

—H-hola, Fuuta. ¿Cuándo llegaste? —tosió Tsuna, tratando de recobrar el aire a sus pulmones.

Riéndose una vez, el chico le dio un rápido beso de saludo sobre su mejilla y respondió a su pregunta diciendo:

—¡Hace cinco horas!

Tsuna frunció el ceño ante esto. ¿Hace cinco horas? Volviéndose para ver el reloj a su lado sobre la mesa de noche, vio que leía 8:07 am.

—¿Llegaste aquí a las tres de la madrugada? —preguntó Tsuna con incredulidad.

Fuuta asintió con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿… Cómo entraste?

El niño se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Tuve suerte, ya que Takeshi-nii estaba abajo para un bocadillo de medianoche en ese momento, por lo que convenció al guardia de dejarme entrar.

—¿…Qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Esa pregunta inmediatamente pareció recordarle al pequeño príncipe clasificador acerca de cuál sea que fuese la razón por la cual había entrado ahí, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos y comenzaba a jalar la mano de Tsuna para que se levantase de la cama.

—¡Ven, Tsuna-nii! ¡Necesito mostrarte algo! —dijo, sus voz tomando un tono un tanto emocionado pero un poco preocupado.

Y entonces, el castaño fue arrastrado fuera de su habitación antes de que siquiera tuviese tiempo de cambiar su camiseta sin mangas en la que había estado durmiendo por una playera.

* * *

><p>Esa mañana, mientras que los estudiantes de Nami-chuu estaban teniendo un desayuno delicioso cortesía de Celino y su personal, Hayato, Takeshi y Lambo entraron, llevando aún sus pijamas o lo que sea que hubiesen vestido para dormir, y luciendo un poco preocupados.<p>

Volviéndose a Reborn, quien estaba sentando en la silla en la que había estado Timoteo la última noche, dijo Hayato preocupado:

—Boreen-sensei, ¿ha visto a Juudaime? No estaba en su habitación cuando fui a ver si ya estaba despierto, y no puedo encontrarlo por ninguna parte en la mansión.

Reborn dejó que una sonrisa socarrona agraciara sus labios mientras se reclinaba en su silla.

—Fuuta lo arrastró fuera de su cama esta mañana para mostrarle un ave lastimada que había encontrado o algo.

Las cejas de Hayato se fruncieron un poco en confusión mientras preguntaba:

—¿Fuuta? ¿Cuándo llego aquí?

—¡Ah! —dijo Takeshi repentinamente—. ¡Lo olvidé! ¡Fuuta-kun llegó aquí a las tres de la madrugada!

—¿Qué estabas haciendo despierto a las tres de la madrugada? —preguntó Aozora con curiosidad.

—Él tiene extraños hábitos de sueño —dijo Hayato, agitando su mano despectivamente.

Ahora que sabía que su Juudaime estaba seguro, toda la tensión se drenó de su cuerpo y se dejó caer en una silla, e inmediatamente una sirvienta se apresuró en llevarle su desayuno.

Lambo se sentó de mala gana en su silla, refunfuñando algo acerca de un "estúpido príncipe roba-nii-san". Normalmente Fuuta y Lambo en realidad se llevaban muy bien, pero por aproximadamente la primera semana de cada verano, después de no haber sido capaz de pasar un rato con Tsuna por todo un año, ambos chicos competirían continuamente por su atención.

No pasó mucho después de eso, que Fuuta arrastró a Tsuna al comedor, el castaño sosteniendo una caja pequeña con un ave lastimada adentro.

—Hola chicos —dijo, dándole a sus guardianes una sonrisa.

Saltando de su asiento, Lambo corrió hasta él para ver dentro de la caja.

—¿Qué especie es? —preguntó

—Lochura malabarica —respondió Tsuna inmediatamente.

—Ah, esa es la primera que hemos encontrado, ¿no es así? —preguntó Takeshi, marchando para darle un vistazo a la ave pequeña.

Tsuna asintió.

—Fuuta la encontró esta mañana y fue inmediatamente a por mí. Algo bueno, por cierto, o pudo haberse lastimado más de lo que ya estaba.

El chico irradió con orgullo por el elogio antes de que sus ojos pasasen por sobre los Guardianes hasta ver que la mayoría de las chicas en la mesa estaban mirando fijamente a… ¿Tsuna?

Mirando de nuevo a su hermano sustituto, el niño no vio nada malo en su aspecto; su cabello estaba igual de desordenado como siempre, aun estaba vistiendo el par de bermudas y la camiseta sin mangas que había usado para dormir, y la levemente bronceada piel de sus piernas y brazos musculares tenían una o dos cicatrices más desde la última vez que había visto al chico, pero no había ninguna razón para que las chicas estuviesen mirándolo de esa forma.

Y definitivamente no había razón para que la nariz de esa chica comenzara a sangrar repentinamente de esa manera.

Finalmente, el chico llegó a la conclusión de que eran así de raras y las sacó de sus pensamientos antes de que se fuese a sentar al lado de la de Tsuna, donde Takeshi se había sentado la última noche.

Masticando pensativamente su desayuno que le había sido traído, cortesía de las sirvientas, se preguntó si todas las chicas eran así de raras… a parte de su Chrome-nee, por supuesto.

* * *

><p><em>SkyGem: Jaja, bueno, ¡aquí está! Espero que les haya gustado, chicos, ¿ne? ¡Por favor dejad un comentario y me hacen saber que pensaron! ¡Ciao!<em>

* * *

><p>Traductora: Creo que ya lo dije antes, pero tengo una buena razón por haberme tardado en esta ocasión. ¡Quería traer todas mis traducciones en esta fecha!<p>

Y ya saben, si hay algo que no tenga mucho sentido o un error mío, me lo hacen saber, ¿vale?

¡Y gracias, SkyGem, por dejarme traducir tu historia!


End file.
